


May Your Sorrows All Be Small

by vaudevillian_villainess



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, REALLY BADLY, and it kinda hurts, but it's definitely hurt/comforty-y, chris and peter are engaged, like if you like derek, so maybe it's not fluffy, this is so fluffy, you're gonna have feels for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaudevillian_villainess/pseuds/vaudevillian_villainess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's only one man Chris can think of who's worthy to be his Best Man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May Your Sorrows All Be Small

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kimmykun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimmykun/gifts).



> The prompt: _rompts, eh? Well, since I love me some fluff, how about Chris asking Derek to be his best man. (He's marrying Peter, btw :P)_
> 
> I hope you like it! The title is taken from 'Here's to the Losers' by Frank Sinatra. There's lots of feelings, painful feelings. Please comment!
> 
> [[my tumblr](http://vaudevillian-villainess.tumblr.com/)] is always open for prompts!

It wasn’t a big surprise when it happened. Peter and Chris had been dating for seven years and it had been on their anniversary when they’d both (yes, both) proposed. They had laughed when the other went on bended knee, but they each proposed and both had said yes. That had been four months ago. They had three until the wedding, and things were starting to get hectic. At this point, Chris decided it was high time for him to get his best man on board. That was when the true surprise came.

*.*.*

“You want m-me? Me, the man who bit your wife, basically sentencing her to death, as your best man?” Derek asked, face incredulous and hands cupped around his warm cup of coffee. He’d been wondering why Chris had asked to take him out for coffee that morning. It had been an odd request, but Derek had complied, curious to find out the reason. Now he knew. “Why me?” Derek asked.

Chris smiled. “I know everyone thought I’d pick Scott to be my best man,” Chris began, and it was true. Scott was now his son-in-law, had been for five years, now. “But you’ve-” Chris paused and took a deep breath. “You’ve been a good friend to me, Derek. I know my...my Victoria...she didn’t give you a choice. Allison and Scott finally told me the truth, that she’d been trying to kill Scott that night and you saved him.” Chris levied a stare at him. “I may not have liked Scott at the time, but...thank you. You...you saved Allison from a different kind of pain. And you saved Melissa from losing her only child, for which I’m sure she’s eternally grateful.” Derek gave Chris an incredulous look.

“Are you...are you seriously thanking me for condemning your wife to death?” Derek inquired, his confusion clear. Chris sighed.

“This isn’t coming out right. What I’m…” he paused and looked at Derek. “It wasn’t your fault, Derek.” Derek looked taken aback.

“W-what?” he stuttered, clearly unprepared for the way this conversation was going.

“It wasn’t your fault. Victoria, she...if anyone’s to blame, I am. I stabbed her with the wolfsbane knife. But she...she didn’t want to...she couldn’t live as a werewolf, Derek. It wasn’t...that wasn’t her. It could’ve been, but she would never have been happy again. It was her choice, Derek. I saw her eyes glow before I killed her. The change took, Derek, you didn’t kill her, she did.” Chris said, voice firm and unwavering. “She killed herself and you need to understand that it wasn’t your fault, you were protecting your pack.” 

A silence fell over the two as Derek processed the information. Chris waited patiently for Derek to respond. When Derek looked back up at Chris, his eyes were watery. “I-” Derek sniffled and rubbed a hand over his eyes. Chris was shocked at how young those actions made Derek look. He smiled softly, kindly, his eyes crinkling around the edges.

“It’s okay Derek. Victoria’s death was her own design.” Chris hesitated briefly before delving into what he thought was the heart of the matter. He took a breath. “The death of your family…” Derek looked at him, eyes sharp, even through the tears. “That wasn’t your fault, either. That was Kate’s fault. She...she did terrible things, Derek, but none of them, _none of them_ were your fault. You need to know that.” 

Derek was shaking his head. “Why do you care? Why...just, why?” Derek asked.

“Because these are things you need to know. I don’t...I don’t expect this to completely clear your conscience, Derek, but I hope...I hope it helps. I hope it helps you to know that I don’t blame you for Victoria’s death. I hope it helps you to know that me, nor anyone else who matters to you, don’t blame you for what Kate did to your family. You were a victim of Kate and Victoria was a victim to the outdated Hunter’s Code.” Chris explained.

“But I don’t...I…” Derek couldn’t find the words to thank Chris. So instead, he nodded his head.

Chris raised an eyebrow. “What’s with the head nod?” the older man asked. Derek gave him a weak smile.

“I’ll do it.” he said gruffly.

“You’ll be my best man?” 

Derek nodded his head again, wiping his eyes of any remaining tears. “Yes, I’ll...I’ll be your best man.” Derek agreed. Chris grinned.


End file.
